William Hudson (Earth-5875)
Private First Class William Lyle Hudson (service number: 41773-63587-WH) was a combat technician of the UNSC Marine Corps, attached to the 2nd Battalion Bravo Team contingent aboard the [[UNSC Sulaco (Earth-5875)|UNSC Sulaco]], where he was partnered with Private Jenette Vasquez. Together with the rest of his battalion, Hudson participated of the Battle of Paraíso on the colony Paraíso as a response to the loss contact with the planet. As such, he became involved in a deadly battle against xenomorphs, leading to his death and impregnation with a Chestbuster. Biography Early life Born on May 17th, 2511 in Suraka, Carrow, Hudson rose to join the UNSC Marine Corps simply to afford enough money to open a bar in the future, settling for a 10-year service. Once he opened the bar, he wished to hire an experienced manager to run it on his place and retire. Mission to Paraíso After surviving three engagements in the First Contact War, Hudson quickly found himself on his last mission, an investigation on the colony Paraíso following the communications blackout with the entire planet. Upon his return to Reach, he was set to be honorably discharced from duty and finally start his dreams. When the [[UNSC Sulaco (Earth-5875)|UNSC Sulaco]] emerged from slipspace on Paraíso, Hudson was awaken from his cryosleep by Master Sergeant Alberto "Al" Apone, bothering his superior with sarcastic comments. He later moved to Private Jenette Vasquez, who he started to mock duo to her short stature. to perform the knife game at the mess hall of the [[UNSC Sulaco (Earth-5875)|UNSC Sulaco]].]] During the Marines' meal at the Sulaco's mess hall before the mission, Hudson attempted to get attention and convinced the ship's executive synthetic officer Bishop to perform his knife game, which the android carried with. During it, Private Mark Drake ensured Hudson would not escape and pinned his hand while Bishop performed the game. Bishop watched as Bishop performed the knife game with superhuman speed. After the 2nd Battalion Bravo Team was briefed by Ellen Ripley, Lieutenant Scott Gorman and Colonel Carter Burke, Hudson used the opportunity to act as a jock and enjoyed ridicluing Lieutenant Gorman, who had confused him with Corporal Dwayne Hicks. Hudson later used his opportunity to bother Master Sergeant Apone. When the Marines dropped on the colony, Hudson continued to use of his sarcasm to draw attention to himself, although he also ensured to boost the morale of his fellow Marines in what seemed to be a Covenant. During the drop, Hudson noticed Ripley concerned, and thus assured her the Marines would protect them with their weapons. Battle of Paraíso Once the Marines landed on Paraíso, they moved towards Hadley, with Hudson accompanying Vasquez and Drake. After mistaking two hamsters for enemies in his motion tracker, he and Vasquez were the first to discover the first signs of xenomorph presence in the settlement, finding numerous holes that were burned by the species' acid blood through a nearby Office of Naval Intelligence facility. He later accessed the central computer of Hadley with his ComTech hacking device, discovering they had seemingly assembled at the colony's Atmosphere Processing Plant through their personal data transmitters. Led by Apone, the Marines approached it to investigate. .]] When they entered the installation, they stumbled upon a massive xenomorph hive, discovering their enemy was not the Covenant, but something new. They continued to progress through the installation, whereupon Al was ordered by Gorman to confiscate the ammunition of the squad and deactivate their M56 Smartguns to prevent a nuclear-wide explosion if they hit the reactor of the plant. While Apone protested, he was overruled by Gorman, taking the ammunition and giving them for Private Rico Frost to guard. Angered, Hicks drew his M90 shotgun to defend himself. The Marines, then reduced to small firearms and M7057 flamethrowers, discovered Hadley's citizens cocooned in the hive, including Mary Coles, the only survivor. However, almost immediately after finding her, a Chestbuster erupted from her chest, leading Apone and Corporal Cynthia Dietrich to burn the creature alive. The Chestburster's death alerted nearby xenomorphs, and the Marines found themselves ambushed by xenomorph Lurkers and Aggressors. After being injured by an Aggressor but saved by Hicks, Hudson rushed to the Marines' M510 Mammoth, where he was injured once again by the blood of a xenomorph Hicks killed with his M90 shotgun. Surviving being confronted by the Marines and Ellen Ripley.]] After the death of most of their Marines, Hudson discovered that both Apone and Dietrich were not killed, but rater taken by the xenomorphs, although he objected any attempt to help them, which Ripley agreed with after she insisted there was no saving for them. After devising a plan, Hicks and the rest of the survivors were faced with failure after pilot Colette Ferro was killed by a xenomorph, resulting in the destruction of the Sulaco's only D77-TC Pelican. With their only means of escape destroyed, Hudson lost his cool and started to nervously scream, forcing Vasquez to calm him down by punching him in the face. The Marines took whatever they could from the remains of the Pelican and retreated to the ONI installation. When he had to be calmed down once again by Ripley, Hudson was able to regain his grip of reality and helped set up many UA 571-C automated sentry guns to kill the invading xenomorphs. When Ripley and Rebecca "Newt" Jorden were almost impregnated by two Facehuggers, Hudson was able to save the little girl. The Marines discovered Colonel Burke was the responsible for the attack, and that he plotted to get them impregnated to send a living xenomorph to Office of Naval Intelligence so it could be used as a bioweapon against the Covenant. Burke's treachery convinced Hudson to kill him for treason, but Ripley insisted that he should be brought back to human space to be court-martialed by the UNSC for his violation of human rights. Death .]]Immeadiatly after, the xenomorphs cut the power of the installation to lure the humans, and the Marines were unable to carry Burke's punishment. Hicks then ordered Hudson and Vasquez to patrol for the xenomorphs with their motion trackers, but they were ambushed by Aggressors from the ceiling. They were initially able to hold them off until William was taken by a hiding xenomorph and dragged away. Taken to the sewers beeneath Hadley, he was harvested and impregnated with a Facehugger with a Chestbuster, which killed him when it was born. Personality Cocky and loud, William Hudson was described as a "manchild" by his peers, and he enjoyed being the center of attention and the last word in any situation, which he usually did through bad jokes or being angry at his surroundings. His behavior often resulted in insubordination and verbal confrontations between him and his superiors. Before most of his fellow Marines were slaughtered in the xenomorph ambush at Paraíso's Atmosphere Processing Plant'S, Hudson became utterly convinced on the capabilities of the Marines, proclaiming them as "badassess" with no fear. Despite his brattyness, William was very intelligent and proficient with computers, specializing in using a ComTech hacking device, which he used during the Battle of Paraíso. His arrogance and overconfidence did hide his insecurity, something which he quickly demonstrated once it became clear the Marines had been outmatched and being systematically killed by the xenomorphs. He had a "frenemy" relationship with his fellow private Jenette Vasquez, and he enjoyed toying with her duo to her size, something which she reciprocated with Hudson's supposed "low intelligence". Equipment Hudson wore the standard issue M3 Pattern Personal Armor and M10 Pattern Ballistic Helmet, both of which were equipped with a TNR shoulder lamp, HUD, and motion tracker systems. He carved his chest plate with an image of a skull pierced by a dagger, where the word "Death or Glory" was written. He also carried an equipment kit with a ComTech hacking device. His weapons of choice were a MA5B assault rifle and a combat knife. Category:Earth-5875 Category:Characters of Earth-5875 Category:Males of Earth-5875 Category:Humans of Earth-5875 Category:Deceased characters of Earth-5875 Category:UNSC Marine Corps enlisted personnel (Earth-5875) Category:UNSC personnel (Earth-5875) Category:UNSC Sulaco crew members (Earth-5875) Category:2nd Battalion Bravo Team members (Earth-5875) Category:Xenomorph hosts (Earth-5875) Category:Deceased Category:Blue Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Males Category:Military Personnel Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Weapons Experts Category:Gun Wielders Category:Created by Draft227